Stalking Ghosts
by Le Princese
Summary: Post SCREAM 4. After Jill's death, Sydney, recovers from the last Ghostface encounter. Gale Weather's decides enough is enough, an she would take Sydney in her care. Slightly OOC with other characters. Sydney/Gale. WILL CHANGE TO M for language and other stuff soon. so look out for it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCREAM. WEST CRAVEN AKA MY FAVVVV DIRECTER DOES. THIS IS PURELY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.**

Tittle: Stalking Ghosts

Author: Le Princesse

Summary: Post SCREAM 4. After Jill's death, Sydney, recovers from the last Ghostface encounter. Gale Weather's decides enough is enough, an she would take Sydney in her care. Slightly OOC with other characters.

* * *

_'Where the hell is this freaking girl' A young(er) Gale Weathers groaned through her closed jaw. She knew that Sydney girl was in one of these halls. She heard a door and nudged her camera man._

_"You hear that?" she whispered._

_"Look I-I'm sorry I'm just so hungry and when I'm scared my stomach just starts up and-" he complained. Gale flipped his dingy snapback off his head and he fumbled with his enormous camera to pick it up and put it on._

_"Don't give two shits about you chatty stomach. People make sacrifices. Get the camera ready I think that's her!" She began to sprint toward a familiar brunette and redhead friend. She halted a little too late almost crashing into the gloom ridden Sydney. After a quick check of her yellow pencil skirt and hair for the shot, she shamelessly stuck out the microphone toward the young girls' faces. _  
_"Sydney! What – what happened to you are you alright?" Gale asked feigning compassion. Sydney squinted at the blinding brightness from the camera. The redhead answered for her friend but Gale wasn't going to just let it go. The book was nearly out, she was sure it would hit the bestsellers list. Nothing was going to stop Gale Weathers._

_"How's the book going?" Sydney scoured. The limit of pestering was almost boiling over._

_"Well it'll be out by the end of this year" Gale responded, the rhetorical question passing over her head._

_"Oh, I'll be looking out for it" Sydney responded sarcastically. With the proudest of smiles, Gale Weathers exclaimed, "I'll send you a copy". She didn't see it coming, Sydney had already turned to leave. When that first fist hit her face she most literally saw stars. Every great news reporter she had ever seen flashed before her eyes. Was she dead? She couldn't be sure._

A now older Gale jolted awake as she did all those years ago from the vivid memory. She rubbed her head feeling as if someone put a sledgehammer to it, or maybe an axe, or maybe a set of shiny knife claws... It took her a moment to adjust her surroundings. She desperately needed aspirin. She put her face and her palms and took a deep breath.

"Third times the charm, my ass" she mumbled through her fingers. She lifted her face seeing the still hospital bed with the beaten Sydney resting. She pulled out her phone the bright light felt like she was staring into the sun, it was 12 already. She needed a coffee and some Excedrin. She stood up, body sore from the gruesome events that transpired. She stood up from the uncomfortable hospital chair she was sitting in, and walked over to the side of Sydney's bed. She leaned over shifting her gaze from the various monitors to Sydney's face and back again.

"How many times we going to go through this Sid?" she said softly, brushing the hair out of Sydney's face. Gale felt relief to hear Sidney even breathing and sight of rising bosom. The girl who lived. She thought to herself. It was insane, four separate murders. It was history break, newsworthy, yet in actuality she was much too tired and fed up with all of this to even want to give her story let alone report on it. She found herself caressing Sydney's cold, bruised cheek with her thumb, admiring the woman's plain beauty.

"I think we all need a vacation after this." Gail said to herself. Through all of the killers she saw and all the deaths no matter what front she put up or joke she spat out it only got harder to see the lost and destruction. Therapy helped, but she never took it seriously. She placed the chaste kiss on Sydney's forehead.

"I'll be back hun, just going to the vending machine" She knew Sydney couldn't hear her, but she felt like she can leave the girl alone, she had to watch over her as much as she could. The girl who lived gave... her hope.

* * *

Café Americano was the button Gale. Pressed on the automated coffee vendor in the quiet hospital waiting room. Almost in slow motion she watched as silent families waited patiently for news about their loved ones. Luckily she had special permission to watch over Sydney, considering the whole everyone keeps trying to kill her thing.

Just as she took a swig of her coffee, downing two Excedrin, Gale Weathers (formally Riley) saw Detective Dewey bust through waiting room doors in a wrinkled uniform, panicked and appearance. Deputy Judy Hicks was trailing close behind with a fresh batch of brownies in a plastic container.

"Where is she, why are you out here!" Dewey started.

"Keep your panties on she's fine. I just needed a breather. What's going on with the killer cousin? "

"Jill? "Dewey questioned, exchanging a look with the deputy.

"She's dead, but that's all the info we are allowed to give." He answered. Gale crossed her arms the best she could giving him an 'are you fucking kidding me' look. He put his hands up and defense.

"I know you are a reporter and I know you are my wife – "

"Former! "Gale interrupted. Dewey tried to ignore her.

"Look I just can't tell you the details of the investigation yet. It's ongoing. "  
Gale grumbled in frustration. Awkwardness was never one of Deputy Judy's strong suits so she did but she knew best and jutted her arms out quaking the plastic container near Gale's face, maybe a little too close to her face for comfort.

"Brownie? "She offered with a nervous smile.  
"Oh yeah sure, shit brownies to go with the dry urine cake from before. I don't think so. We don't want to kill Sydney after all of this, maybe keep them in the car. "

"Gale!" Dewey scolded.  
"Dewey!" Gale mimicked,  
"Deputy Judy Hicks" Judy added awkwardly. Gale shook her head at the comment, but stopped when she saw the hurt in the detective's face.

"It's been a long night" Gale stated blankly. Each of them knew that was the closest attempt of an apology that Gale could give. Dewey took the brownies out of Judy's hands and solved them toward Gale.

"Keep us posted" he said, receiving an affirmative nod from his soon to be ex-wife. After he and Judy turned to leave, Gale snuck the container onto the receptionists desk who had been not so secretly listening to the conversation. Gale gave the young girl a stare that would make superman defecate. She smiled and walked on, as if she'd accomplished something after seeing the poor girl gulp in fear.

Upon entering Sydney's room, she saw a restless woman tossing and turning in her sleep. She approached Sydney, sitting sideways beside her hip, she studied her movements. Her face was so pale and so painted with pain and sadness.

'No-non. Get away!' Sydney mumbled while she began to punch into the air. Gale dodged them and took Sydney by her shoulders , pulling her into a tight sitting embraced. Gale rested her chin on Sydney's head, squeezing her closer and rubbing up and down the other woman's arm.

" Shhh shhh, it's okay." Gale comforted. She could feel warm tears falling from the crook of her neck where Sydney rested, down to her chest. Gale let out a needed sigh.

"It's all over kid, I'm here. I'll take care of you" she whispered into Sydney's matted hair. Finally Sydney's sporadic breath evened out and Gale gently laid her back down. Sydney had a tight grip on her collar, she tried to remove the cold hand but it was useless. She sighed, noting how adorably vulnerable Sydney was.

'Just for tonight' she thought. ' just tonight ill give in' she scooted onto the bed, laying next to Sydney, draping her arm around the younger woman. Gale buried her face into Sydney's hair, taking in the pleasantly earthy scent. Hopefully, if only for this night, both women could sleep peacefully with Ghostface lurking behind them.

* * *

a/n: anyone interested, I like stories with not so expected pairings, so this is an interesting take for me. And prior to this I deleted two fanfics b/c I lost my muse, for now i'll be working on mutliple works together and hope that it goes better. I Beta as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCREAM. WEST CRAVEN AKA MY FAVVVV DIRECTER DOES. THIS IS PURELY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.**

Tittle: Stalking Ghosts

Author: Le Princesse

Summary: Post SCREAM 4. After Jill's death, Sydney, recovers from the last Ghostface encounter. Gale Weather's decides enough is enough, an she would take Sydney in her care. Slightly OOC with other characters.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks Stargaze for the support, reviews really get my muse going lol. It's a bit angsty at times, I'm sorry but who wouldn't be kind of nuts after being almost killed 4 times.**_

Bright warm sun rays glistening through wide windows, summoning Gale Weathers out of her dreams would be a really nice thought, but Gale was in a hospital room with no windows or sunroofs, with a yellowish white pint stained on the walls. If life was only so romantic…instead she found her drool dripping face twisting awake from a vibration she felt in her jean pocket. What the fuck. She thought. As she slowly opened her eyes, wiping her moist cheek dry, she realized her position; her left arm was stuck underneath Sydney's side, and if someone walked in on them it would seem like they were spooning, Gale very close behind Sydney. Slowly, Gale gently pulled at her arm backward, praying that she wouldn't wake the resting woman.

With one last yank, she smiled in short victory before falling backward onto the cold hospital floor.

"Ah crap that hurt, ow." She whispered to herself. After confirming Sydney was still sleeping she made her way to the cramped bathroom at the other side of the room.

"You look like shit," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly washed the crust out of her face. She took out her phone and saw a text message from Dewey.

**9:00 Deweycheatingasshole: Hey everything gud with Sid, how's she hlding up**

**9:01 Me : She's still sleeping, but she's okay. Hopefully she can go home today**.

Gale glanced over at the beautifully peaceful woman, unable to help the thought of sleeping princesses from old Disney films.

**9:04 Deweycheatingasshole: But where she gona go.**

Though Dewey's grammar aggravated Gale at a molecular level, she took his txt into consideration. Sydney didn't really have any family left, and if she did Gale was sure she would have some trouble trusting them after what Jill did. She wouldn't stay in town and get harassed by residents and newscasters. Really, Gale and Dewey were the only people she could consider a friend, simply because she's known them for so long.

** 9:13 Me: Well not with you and blondie lemon cake. I'll take her home with me for now.**

** 9:13 Deweycheatingasshole: k, keep me posted.**

Gale suddenly heard whimpering coming from the hospital bed, she rushed over to Sydney's side, grabbing her trembling hand.

"Shhh, it okay Syd. Calm down" Gale said, seeing a tear stream out of Sydney's closed eyes.

"Gale, please. Don't leave" Sydney whimpered

"I'm here, I'm here." Gale insisted, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Sydney's brow furrowed and she stopped tossing beneath the sheets, her eyes began to open and Gale could see light brown eyes peeking through her porcelain skin.

"Gale?" Sydney questioned, forgetting where she was for a moment, which made the older woman smile.

"How's it going kid?" Gale asked softly. Sydney groaned in response looking toward the ceiling.

"Well this will make one hell of a story."

"Yeah I guess so" said Gale. "Hopefully the last one though"

"Well honestly there's no one else to kill off, not unless you or Dewey have some super-freaky past waiting for me" Sydney stated coldly, looking toward Gale as if she needed assurance.

"Trust me Dewey is too busy being super cop to do anything."

"And you?" Sydney asked, looking the older woman directly in her eye. Gale sighed, upset yet understanding of why Sydney had to even ask. She stared into the brown orbs with complete sincerity.

"What do you think kid? It would really kill any hopes of a talk show wouldn't it? Headlines would be bad press: Former news reporter pushed overboard by shitty Halloween mask" The thought got a giggle out of Sydney. The woman quietly smiled for a moment until Gale broke the silence.

"So here's the update. Doc will probably say you're good to go other the-uh psychological stuff, you'll have to see someone for that but you can pretty much go home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, if you want I can drive you to your apartment, wherever it is, and I can-"

"Don't bother, I don't have a permanent residence." Sydney explained, Gale was confused, remembering Sydney talking about a new life she established for herself.

"It's hard to settle down, even after all these years." She elaborated.

"You can-uh always come stay with me for a while?" Gale offered.

"No I don't want to impose, plus I know you have projects and-" Sydney was interrupted by Gale's raised hand.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not the monster I used to be. I'll retrain from the scene until you can handle it, that is, if you're okay with staying with me. And live a couple hours away, well I have a summerhouse a couple hours away. Let Dew' stay in the house."

Sydney smiled, but thought about it for a moment. "Uhm…yeah okay" she answered.

"Yeah? You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be a nice change from things."

* * *

Sydney dropped her one duffle bag of cloths in the entrance hallway taking in the sight of Gale's house. Light hard wood floors, tall ceilings, it seemed like a luxury house more than an escape from busy life.

"How many rooms?" Sydney asked as Gale brought two large rolling suitcases through the door.

"Three, one office space." Gale answered nonchalantly, happy the house wasn't two stories.

"So this is was came out of it all." Sydney murmured under her breath, Gale heard her but decided not to comment. She wasn't shy about 'making the best' out of the situations with the STAB profits but she knew it wasn't the time for her vanity.

"Let me show you to your room" She said. Leading Sydney toward the end of the house. The women passed Gale's living room area which lead out to a patio and in ground pool. Sydney felt as if she was at a spa than a house.

"The Master Suite" Gale announced at she opened the door. The large room was a peaceful pastel green with dark toned wooden bed frame and dressers. The bed was enormous, but there was still room for a leather lounge chair in a corner.

"This-is- a lot Gale"

"I have good taste, what can I say." Gale said flattering herself. She dropped her luggage and bounced backward onto the side of the bed, spreading her arms wide out like a bird. Aware of her bruising, Sydney opted to sit beside the dramatic woman, her legs dangling off because the bed was so high.

"This is nice." Sydney said, turning her head to hide her smile. Gale looked up at her.

"Yeah it is." Gale popped up from her winged position and sat straight beside her friend. "You know we still do the buddy system? If one leaves the other so on and whatever" she asked.

"Yeah I know Gale, I haven't forgotten." Sydney whined.

"Hey I'm just making sure. This place is good for making you forget there's any ugliness out there." Sydney nodded, understanding her friend as she took in the beauty of the house. The women sighed in unison.

"Hey, look, why don't you explore the house some and I'm just going to go get the mail, its right outside okay?" Gale said. Sydney nodded in confirmation. When Gale got back inside the house five minutes later, she saw Sydney curled up on her living room couch watching an episode of Family Guy. She was lugging a bin full of mail and walked into her open kitchen, placing the heavy object on her island.

"You watch that crap!" she yelled out from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's funny, an old timer like you wouldn't understand." Sydney joked.

"Hey, hey, hey I am very current on things on social networks. I'm not that old" She responded. Sydney looked at Gale form the couch, noticing how good of shape she was in, her cloths still clung to her the same as they did ten years ago. She had a mischievous grin.

"So how many rings are you showing underneath your bark now?" Sydney asked, knowing the question would evoke a response. Gale held her chest, gasping, as if in shock.

"How dare you! I'm younger than you think you know."

"Well I knew you when I was a teenager Gale. I can do math."

"I think you're mistaken kid. You just don't remember it right." Gale said, trying to hold back her grin. Sydney burst into a contagious laughter, spreading it to Gale, both women laughing until their stomachs ached.

As Gale caught her breath, her face became as still as stone. From her pile of mail she saw the corner of a bright red envelope sticking out of the top. She slowly pulled it out, recognizing the handwriting of the address, running her long fingers across the face of the envelope.

"What's that?" Sydney asked, gale didn't hear the younger woman approaching her from the other room.

"Uh- n-nothing. Uhm, fan mail I guess -just-stay here. I'm going to put this away in my office and sort throughitlater." Gale rushed out of the kitchen too quickly for Sydney to offer her help.

"what the hell?" Sydney mumbled, confused at her friend's behavior.

Gale retreated to her office, locking the door behind her, dropping the bin of mail onto the floor. She had to catch her breath, she pressed her back to the wall and craned her neck back, softly hitting the back of her head. She rolled the big red envelope in her hand, closing her eyes tightly.

"Not again" she whispered to herself. "Not now".

* * *

_**Post A/N: *Gasp* what's in the letter :P. Find out next chapter. The whole Dewy and Gale scorned thing will be clarified too. I actually like them as a couple but I needed a clean split for this story. Reviews fill my tummy. Nom nom.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey people thanks for the views and reviews. It keeps me going strong. So I'm nervous about this chapter, I didn't plan to update today but I had to work an overnight at my job so I figured, hey why not add a chapter. So here it is, chapter three. If you want to check out my other story 'Set In Stone' feel free, its Greek mythology if anyone's into that.**_

* * *

A week had passed since Gale weathers and Sidney Prescott started bunking together in the summer house. Normally Gale was up and working early in her office long before Sidney. But this morning when Gale's cell phone went off at 9 am she was alone in her king sized bed. The women had kept their buddy system, sleeping in Gale's bed on opposite sides. Gale had urges to hold the younger woman as she dreamt but she feared the sudden contact would cause panic, she restrained herself. But even without touching, Gale felt a coldness knowing Sidney wasn't laying there beside her when she woke. Gale made her way to the kitchen in her silky grey pajamas, smelling welcoming aroma of coffee. When she entered she saw Sidney standing at the island with two cups in front of her, looking at a newspaper.

"Well I thought only old timer's read the paper." Gale said yawning. Sidney looked up smiling at the sleeping woman.

"There's your coffee. I got your mail for you" she said pointing out a bin of envelopes on a countertop, "Paper was on the top" she continued. Gale walked toward the bin sifting through the pile, looking back at Sidney whose face want in between pages. Thinking Sidney wouldn't notice she removed a red envelope and placed it in her pajama pant pocket.

"Why do you get so much fanmail. And for what exactly." Sidney asked, eyes peeking from her cup.

"Well you know how it is, local celebrity. It's mostly people asking about a next book or sometimes thinking they have some big story I should investigate."

"You ever consider any of them?"

Gale hesitated to answer. "N-no not really." She answered plainly.

"I think I'll take a break from my work today, sometimes all this writing and PR phone calls gives me a headache" She opened one of her cabinets taking an aspirin bottle out.

"I need to do something, I can't sit still anymore." Sidney responded. "I'm sick of vacation."

"What did you do back home?"

Sidney sighed, "office work mostly, anything routine." Her voice dropped a little, gale noticed her mood change, finishing the water she took her aspirin with, she walked over to Sidney and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, we all do things for routine. It normal kid." She said squeezing Sidney's shoulders softly. Sidney smiled.

"You sound like Dewey sometimes you know that." As the words came out her mouth she regretted saying it, she felt gale slowly back away from her. "I'm sorry I know you two just split, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, Dewey is-he's your friend too I know. It's okay to talk about I guess I mean it's not like I can pretend like people don't know."

"what happened exactly?" Sidney asked quietly.

"Well me and Dewey as you know weren't the picturesque couple. I mean I never friggin' thought I would fall in love with some doofy cop from a small town. But I did, we did I guess. My book got big, and the talk shows and my own shows and he was supportive though it all and never complained but-"

Sidney put a comforting hand on Gale's. "But it was an issue. I admit I wasn't always there. During this whole ordeal I know I shouldn't have trust that little blonde bitch deputy. But I shouldn't have been worrying about her, it was him. He says he was lonely, she was there, and it was a mistake, blah blah blah. It happened once and he came clean about it."

"He told you?"

"Of course he did. Dewey's a fucking saint. He said he had to work with her and it wouldn't happen again but I couldn't take it, I told him we were over." Gale glanced at her hand, unaware Sidney was still holding it tightly. She looked away hoping Sidney wouldn't notice what she did hoping she would stay holding her. But Sidney pulled away and Gale felt a disappointment.

"Didn't you want to work it out?"

"I have too much pride Sid. Betrayal is betrayal."

"Is he with her now?"

"No, but seeing her with him still makes me want to punch her in the twat." Sidney laughed, making Gale smile.

"You're not alone you know, it's hard for me to stay dating anyone too. Well you know." Gale nodded, remembering the first series of murders was due to Sidney's insane boyfriend.

"Hey come here." She said, standing Sidney up and wrapping her arms around her, Sidney's head resting in Gale's neck. The older woman breathed in her fresh scent, she was so much warmer than she had been in the hospital. Gale couldn't help but squeeze the woman tighter around her waist. Silence was enough to convey their understanding, Sidney intertwined her fingers around Gale's neck. They stood there for a moment until Sidney drew her head back looking curiously at the older woman. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what. Her breath tickled at Gale's lips, Sidney was only inches from her face, quickening Gale's breathing. Gale looked at Sidney, longing something from the woman, inching closer, eyes unable to look away from Sydney's pink bottom lip.

Suddenly Sidney turned away, breaking the embrace, her back now to Gale she cleared her throat.

"I-uh, I have to go to the store for some things."

"Oh okay let me just get dressed-" Gale started feeling an urgency.

Sidney looked over her shoulder, "no it's fine, I'll take the car. It'll be safe it isn't far."

"But the system, Sid we have to-"

"I'm fine Gale okay." Sidney said walking away and out the door.

_What the fuck just happened_ Gale thought.

She put her hands on her edge of her kitchen island leaning all her weight on it letting her head hang between her arms.

"Get it together" she told herself. After a few breaths she made her way to her office shutting the door and plopping in her rolling office chair. She took the letter out of her pocket opening it. She picked up her office phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times and a young man answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Tom?" Gale asked.

"What do you want?" Tom, answered, with a hint of a southern accent.

"Your sister, she's sending me-"

"Leave her the hell alone Mrs. Weathers. She's sick enough as it is without you harassing us putting ideas in her head."

"I didn't put any ideas in her had Tom. She's the one who came to me."

"She came to you and you used her. I'm not letting you put our family in jeopardy okay. Trixie's all I got."

Gale sighed. "I know, I know. Just let me come down one day, just to talk to her, she keeps asking for me to come see her."

"I know, she talks about you a lot. Look just don't bring up the case, if you do so help me god you will never see her again. She'd gone through enough."

After a few more exchanges Gale hung up her phone, she wrote down a day and date she agreed to go visit. She had to think of a way to get rid of Sidney for a day. _Sidney_, she thought about what happened in the kitchen, she couldn't help but touch her lips. She ran her fingers around them thinking about how close they had gotten, was she going to kiss her? No, Gale weathers did not ever, even in college, swing that way. It was just a moment that's all, she convinced herself. Gale busied herself for another hour, until Sidney got home from wherever she was.

* * *

Gale heard her doorbell ring. She thought it was strange but went to the door anyway, opening it expecting to see Sidney with a bag of groceries. As she swung the door open, the all familiar long white ghost face stared back at her, for a moment, just a moment she feared for her life. Events of countless murders flashed before her but she looked lower to the mask to see a Stab Movie T-shirt and cut skinny jeans. She violently grabbed the mask ripping it off revealing a young brunette teen-boy with a peach fuzz goatee.

"Do you want me to kill you kid?" she yelled through gritted teeth. The young boy stood in amazement.

"I can't believe it's really you, I didn't think you really lived here."

"How the hell do these freaks keep finding me! Get the hell out of here. "

"I just want an autograph like I'm a huge fan you have no idea. I understand it all man, the blood the guts its artistic epic. Stab movies are classic I just wanted to meet-"

"Get the fuck out!" Gale screamed too furious to notice Sidney pull up and jump out of her car.

"What's going on here" Sidney asked confused, Gale noticed no groceries were in her hands. The boy looked up at her gasping and star struck.

"No way man. Thee Sidney. What, you guys hang out and shit? Can I have your autograph too?" the teen asked Sidney.

"Get off my property, now or I'm calling the cops." Gale warned, the boy had completely ignored her holding a pen and paper out to Sidney.

"Must have been awesome seeing all that shit go down. All that death man, you should make a documentary or something." Sidney snapped, seeing red she pulled back her fist punching the boy square in his face. Gale remembered being on the receiving end of one of her hits, she was swollen for days. The teen dropped to the floor. Sidney stepped over him entering the house, shutting the door on his head. Gale could tell Sidney was still upset.

"Thanks for that Sid, I'm sorry that happens sometimes. I really didn't think they would fine me here but you know how fans are. Worse than the paparazzi" Gale just saw Sidney pointing to her hand eyes wide. She looked down noticing she still had the ghost face mask in her hand.

"I'm so sorry I grabbed it off of him he was wearing it and I didn't notice that I still had it." She pleaded wondering if she would feel the end of Sidney's fist again. Instead Sidney snatched the mask from Gale storming into the kitchen and throwing it into Gale's garbage can with maximum force. Gale had followed her, when Sidney turned toward her she could see the absolute fury on the younger woman's face. Her cheeks were red, eyes watery panting like an animal, Gale tried not to look at Sidney's falling chest through her tight t-shirt. When they met their eyes Gale tried to explain the situation, Sidney looked so flustered.

"Sid-nnhhm-" Sidney pounced on Gale before she could finish her first name. Sidney lunged, grabbing the back of her neck, lips crashing together. Hot and hard kisses as Sidney forced Gale's back against the Island, leaning forward and Gale leaning backward, too quickly to recognize what was going on. Sidney's hand frantically pulled at Gale's shirt, one hand slipping underneath to her bare hip, igniting Gale's entire body. She began to push back hungrily. Her teasing tongue licking at Sidney's pink bottom lip, pleading for access. Just as Gale thought she would get it, Sidney pulled away, panting even harder than she had before they started. The younger woman ran her fingers through her hair, brows furrowed in confusion. She turned away, nearly jogging and to enter the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Gale jumped hearing the loud bang, still in the kitchen being completely in shock from everything. Had she dreamt all that? Even quicker than it started did the passionate kiss end.

It was Gale's turn to go out for a drive, she took her keys and went to her car. She didn't know how long for, but she knew she needed the fresh air to clear her mind from lingering urges.

"You have shit to take care of. Focus Gale." She said to herself as she sped out of her driveway.

* * *

_**Post A/N: Any suggestions? Like I think this is going to lead towards M rating. Maybe due to language and cursing? Not sure yet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: In all honestly, really not liking this chapter but it kind of had to be written as a filler. I did not abandon this story! Finals and papers were kicking my butt and I had no time to publish, but for penance I'll be posting more chapters in the next few days.**_

_(Side note I change the name of tom's sister, it's for a reason :) )_

**BTW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME : THANKS FOR THE FAV's AND FOLLOW's.**

* * *

After a long drive, Gale pulled into her driveway, turned off her car and took her phone out of her cup holder. She hit 2 on speed dial and her phone lit up: Calling Deweycheatingasshole:

"Officer Riley" Dewey answered, not looking at his caller id.

"It's Gale." She groaned into her cell.

"Oh, Gale? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine Dew- I just need a favor" It was killing her to ask him. "Are you working in like two days?" She could hear him clicking the buttons on his cellphone to check.

"No I'm off why?"

"I have some business to tend to. I need you to stay with Sid while I'm out. I don't think she's ready to be alone then."

"Yeah okay. So Gale?"

"What Dewey?" She huffed.

"I still want to talk okay?"

"Dewey, I'm not doing this now-"

"Just hear me out okay. I am- a- man. I made a mistake. Gale, I still love you, I'll never stop." Gale held the phone away from her head, it still hurt to hear him say he cheated. She sighed and put the phone back to her ear.

"-And I feel like I deserve at least a talk. No matter how hard it gets I know I need to let you how I feel and-" Dewey continued.

"Okay Dewey" Gale interrupted, annoyed at his rambling.

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Okay I will let you talk. But I'm not guaranteeing it will be a conversation" She ended the phone call. She sat in her car a moment with the engine off, feeling as if she should put war paint on, preparing for battle. She took one last breath and entered her house.

* * *

Awkward would be an understatement to the thick tension inside Gale Weather's summerhouse. The two women greeted each other in the living room, a simple hello and excuses to go their separate ways. Gale had work and Sidney was cooking. Gale wanted to talk to Sidney about what happened, but for once in her life, she had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answers to her intrusive questions. By the end of the night both women barely saw each other. Gale was 'working' and Sidney was 'looking for a job online'.

After a long evening, Gale turned on a hot shower, cleansing off any stress in her body leaving the bathroom as a sauna. She stepped out, hair wet in a towel, dripping down her shoulders, a towel barely covering her body. She stopped like a deer in headlights as she was adjusting the towel around her head.

Sidney was sitting quietly, on her normal side of the bed on top of all of the covers. She was filing her nails with an emery board. Sidney looked up, noticing Gale's lean legs, steam was rising off of her entire body.

"I didn't think-well if you-I mean if- earlier you know I thought- the guest room?" Gale was pink with embarrassment, she had assumed that Sidney would be too nervous to sleep in the same bed with her for the night. She couldn't manage a sentence.

"That was my fault." Sidney responded nervously before the older woman could remind her of the event they were avoiding to talk about. "Sometimes I just get really emotional about it still. It won't happen again, I promise. That…that kid was just really unexpected."

"…Yeah he was." Gale agreed hesitantly, unsure of what to say. She grabbed her pajamas out of her drawer and went back into the sauna of a bathroom to change. The unbearable humidity didn't help in preparation of being in such a close proximity to Sidney. She removed the towel from her head and wiped the foggy mirror with it, seeing a blurred image of herself. She found herself wondering if Sidney thought she was good-looking for her age, hoping she didn't consider her a cougar. Wondering what that kiss really was, Gale shook her head, trying to forget the feeling in her chest (and loins) as Sidney attacked her lips. When she looked in the mirror again she noticed she was touching her own lip, while thinking about it. She put her hand down, annoyed at her lack of self-control. "Focus focus focus focus." She chanted.

She entered the bedroom Sidney was already laying down on her side, now under the covers with her back facing the older woman. Gale's heart dropped in her stomach, disappointed she had already went to bed. She turned off the lights and slipped under the covers, they were both exhausted and by the sound of it Sidney was already drifting off into her dreams. Gale laid on her back, staring to the ceiling, for some reason unable to go to sleep despite her eyelids feeling like they weighed a ton each. Gale felt a thump on her abdomen, she turned her neck looking over to the sleeping woman. Sidney had turned and unconsciously swung her arm over Gale's stomach. The older woman could barely breathe, this had never happened before. Should she take it off, just stay there? She took a deep breath and looked within herself, she liked the touch, and she couldn't deny it. Gale took her own arm, not caring if Sidney would awake, and pulled her closer into her; Sidney's head resting on her shoulder and Gale's arms holding her tight. Gale suddenly remembered how good it felt in the hospital to do this.

Sleep finally took the reporter. Sidney tight in her arms, breathing together as pleasant dreams washed over them.

* * *

The next day had been uneventful, but oddly normal, awkwardness having miraculously melted away. The two women went about their day less tense than the day before, acting as if the heated kiss that they shared had never occurred. But Gale remembered it vividly, every moment she was alone she found herself touching her lips, still feeling the tingling as strong as it was the day before. Gale told Sydney about the trip she had to take for a story she was working on, she could tell the younger woman was nervous. She guaranteed Dewey would take care of her. She would leave that night, pack a small back and return the next day.

Gale looked at her phone, it was 8:30, Dewey would be at the house soon. Sidney was sitting shyly at the kitchen island, swirling a spoon in a cup of hot chocolate.

"What are you ten years old?" Gale teased.

"Not everyone is a caffeine addict. You still see me as that scared kid all those years ago, I grew up years ago Gale. And at least I'm not ancient" Sidney smirked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Watch it. I can still kick your ass. I still owe you all these years for that punch you know?"

"Oh come on you were such a jerk back then… Still are…"

"I was doing my job. And just think if I wasn't such a bitch then we wouldn't have gotten to be friends." Gale could see Sidney's smile drop. She wasn't sure what she'd said.

"So can I ask what your big case is?" Sidney asked hesitantly.

"Well I guess you just did didn't you? I don't know if it's really something you want to hear it." Gale paused, hoping a sarcastic remark from the younger woman would change the topic. Sidney knew better, and Gale knew Sidney. The reporter sighed. "Well, its… unknown." She started, snatching her hand away from her bottom lip that she didn't realize she was touching. Evry time she spoe with Sidney she found herself partaking in this new habit.

"You mean new, it's something new for you to report on. For a new book." Sidney said coldly. Gale looked shamefully toward the ground.

"You could say that. Well a murder of a family happened, small town. A woman was found at the scene, axe in hand. It was an open and shut case."

"She's in jail?"

"No, a psych ward. Schizophrenia." Gale answered, regaining her pride to look at the younger woman again.

"I don't understand..." Sidney stated.

"She said a man told her to do it. She was crazy so the jury thought it was her imagination."

"You think he was real?"

"Maybe, that's what I'm trying to figure out. What she described it, it was too much like-" The women heard a loud knock on the door, both nearly jumping out of their skin. Gale opened the door to see Dewey standing with a plastic bag in hand and a cheesy smile peeking beneath his mustache.

"How's it going ladies?" he asked, stepping into the house without invitation. Sidney walked up to him, giving a friendly hug.

"It's nice to see you under normal circumstances, that's for sure." Sidney noted. Gale scoffed at the sentiment. She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack near the front door.

"You're leaving right now?" She heard Dewey ask her. She turned toward him, seeing the puppy-dog face that had often won him arguments.

"Sidney's a big girl. It's better if I get there as early as possible. Food's in the fridge and don't buy any movies on the cable Dew'." The older woman's eyes met Sidney's and her heart skipped. They both smiled as a silent farewell, Gale left to her car, rubbing at her lip again.

* * *

About an hour later Sidney walked into the living room of the summerhouse where she startled Dewey as he was unconsciously petting at his moustache.

"You ever gonna' shave that thing, like when you get old and gray?" Sidney asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't be Dewey without it Sid." The older man giggled, patting the space on the couch next to him, inviting the young woman to sit next to him. Sidney saw what he was watching on the television.

"You know she's gonna' kill you right? She said not to buy anything on the cable"

"Well…technically she said 'don't buy any movies'…this is boxing. She'll get over it, she always gets angry at me." Dewey chuckled sadly, Sidney knew he wasn't just referring to the cable.

"Uhm- do you mind if I ask what happened?" Sidney asked pushing her hair back out of her face, fixing her cardigan. The topic made her nervous. Dewey frowned.

"I-uh…I made a mistake. And I've got to give Gale some time to recover I guess, plus all the murders that happened again…it's a lot for anyone to take in."

"Yeah" was all Sidney could manage.

"How have you been holding up Sid?"

"I've been better, though I've been a lot worse too."

"You know I never properly thanked you for what you did for Gale. You saved her life, shocking Jill like that. You're a real hero." Dewey put a friendly hand on Sidney's shoulder, she wiggled out of the contact.

"I'm no hero Dewey, I'm just the unfortunate woman who keeps on getting attacked. I've learned a lot through the years, and they weren't the cleverest Ghost face's. It was déjà vu, just like the first time." She shivered at the first memories of all the murders, they still affected her the worst.

"Not too original was it, different time same director?"

Sidney laughed. "Yeah I guess…So who's fighting?" She asked directing her attention to the television, settling for a change of topic.

* * *

Gale had driven all night into the morning. She rested at some crappy motel for a few hours and made her way to the monument of an institution the next day. The building looked like a prison, shaped like an X, barbed wire gates surrounding her. She had to get a visiting pass and show her ID just to get into the parking lot.

Gale sat in an open visiting room that looked more like a prison visitation than a hospital. She sat alone with her pen tapping the small table nervously in her hand. A nurse standing at the door was staring, surveying the empty room. _This place is fucking creepy_, Gale couldn't help but think to herself. She took a folder out of her large purse and put it on the table, papers stacked inside were perfectly stapled and neatly organized. She began to read over her notes when she heard the loud sound of the heavy door open and looked up, the nurse letting in a frail blond girl inside, cuffed at the wrists and ankles.

Gale was shocked at the girl's appearance, she was so thin with sunken cheeks, and hair matted falling at her shoulders. Her arms were like bone, swimming in the beige uniform that was probably the smallest size the ward had. Her eyelids were dark but still bright blue orbs shone passed it. She looked so young yet so old at the same time. She sat down, awkwardly smiling. Gale placed a hand atop the girl's.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey Gale." The girl answered nervously, her voice cracked sounding dry.

"How you holding up in here, you look…you look thin." Gale couldn't lie to the girl, she looked terrible.

"The meds I'm on don't give me much of an appetite. I lost some weight since I last saw you." Gale took her hand back, and began to pull out pages from her folder.

"I'm gonna admit, I was taking a break from your case, it's why I hadn't contacted you in so long. I found what you had told me though, these are copies of the stories that you found online. I went into your account but I didn't see any messages between you and this Stabby710 screen name."

"It's not like that Gale, I-I never PM'd him."

"PM? I'm sorry what?" Gale asked confused, the girl sighed at her ignorance.

"We never messaged directly. We reviewed each other's stories. It was impartial but only at first."

"I don't understand all of this Trixie, I mean I know I'm current but I'm not familiar with this in the lingo. We didn't have this kind of stuff when Stab first came out. Maybe this isn't a good time for this, I will help you but I can-"

"StabFiction is just a website where people write fictional stories about the Stab movies. And Stabby710 and I both wrote about it." Trixie interrupted

"But he made you his main character in his last story? You duplicated exactly what he wrote."

"Yes it was sweet." The sincerity in Trixie's voice made Gale uncomfortable. The older woman squirmed in her chair. She thought carefully about what she was going to say.

"He was questioned by the police, he's an average Joe kind of guy, he said he had no clue who you really were or why-"

"Look I told you, we both wrote stories before and he had posted a new one with me as his character, it's a special bond Gale. He told me to do those things, he wrote for me to kill. I was just obeying him, I could have died if didn't!" Trixie's pale face grew red with frustration. "What more do you want from me! I'm not guilty Gale, I couldn't help what I did. He made me do it!"

"Why do you think your life was in danger?"

"He is Ghost face Gale I can prove it, he wrote himself into it! You see in the movies there are rules and regulation for these things, who dies and whatnot. But with Stabfiction, there is free reign. Ultimate manipulation of the norm and predictable. New characters, new places, it's all up to the writer and the writer is the real deal."

"I read the story Trixie, he's not just some murderer in it, and he's some supernatural Freddy Kruger, Jason type of guy. It's not like real life."

"Oh isn't it? Ghost face never goes away Gale. He's a demon who infects the minds of people and drives them to be murderers.

"Is that what happened to you" Gale asked softly. Trixie smirked.

"I could never be Ghost Face. I just listen to him. And I'm not crazy Gale, when I did it I was taking my meds. I'm telling the truth, no one believes-

"Times up!" Gale heard the nurse say. Trixie was flustered and red, blond locks messily falling into her face, she was getting out of hand. The nurse came over and stood the girl up. As she was being walked out of the room, she stopped and looked back at the reporter.

"I'm innocent you know, I mean I did it but I didn't. Be careful Gale, he can do anything now." Trixie's words were icily grave. Gale couldn't shake off the bad feeling in her gut that felt eerily similar to a knife ripping through her torso.

* * *

It was pitch black dark when Gale returned back to the summerhouse. The meeting had not been long, but the drive alone had been four hours there and back. It was taxing to make these trips but it was the only way to fully get the answers she needed. Before she left for home she stopped for coffee and dinner, going over her notes and new information about the case, something irked her and she couldn't figure out what. A crazy woman was a murderer, but why did she feel like there as something else to the story? She decided to sleep on it, getting in her car after her dinner and blasting her radio.

Before Gale walked into the house she checked her phone, it was almost midnight. She unlocked the door and walked into her house, it was completely dark except for a television on a channel guide shining in Dewey's snoring face as he sprawled out on her couch. She smiled at how ridiculous he looked snoring like a grizzly bear and made her way to the kitchen. She put all her things down on her kitchen island, and opened her fridge, bending down looking for a bottle of soda she thought she left on the bottom shelf.

Suddenly, she heard a faint footstep behind her, too heavy to be Sidney's. Her senses immediately went into hyper drive, she listened for creaking. She slowly reached for a glass jar of jelly on the door of the refrigerator. She closed her eyes, listening to see if she heard any more steps. Her grip on the glass jar was impossibly tight, she was ready. She heard a loud bang from behind her and swiftly turned around laughing the glass jar straight toward a large figure behind her. Dammit she thought, she missed. Behind her was a wide-eyed trembling Dewey with a plastic cup in his hand that he had gotten out of the cabinet.

"I-I was just gonna' get some juice, I didn't know you were back." He stuttered, eyes trailing to the dripping strawberry ooze plopping on the floor on the wall behind him.

"Dammit Dewey you scared the shit out of me!" Gale yelled.

"I'm sorry Gale…I just…when did you learn to throw like that?"

"Forget it Dewey, just stop sneaking around like a ninja okay. I'm tired and I'm pissed because I know you drank my fucking soda. I was looking forward to it." Gale said through gritted teeth and a pointed finger in Dewey's face. Dewey held his arms up in defense.

As she walked away Dewey stared at her curiously. "Gale uhm…Do you want to talk now or…?" The annoyed woman rubbed her palm down her face.

"Dewey I'm tired. Not today. I'm going to bed and do not disturb me or so help me god I will rip your balls off with my bare hands." She started to walk from her room and heard Dewey call out at her.

"Well okay, I'll just clean this stuff up I guess. The jelly I mean, and uh…all the sharp glass. Don't worry. Goodnight!" Gale groaned in frustration at his chipper tone.

She made her way into her bedroom, kicking off her shoes and socks. She began to unbutton her blouse when she noticed a sleeping Sidney curled up in pajamas under her comforter. She buttoned her top back up and decided to take off her pants, formed her hair into a messy bun. She slowly made her way to the bed, too tired to shower or change her cloths any further and slipped underneath her sheets, keeping a distance from the younger woman. Gale sighed, she had a long day and she feared it would be a long week. She closed her eyes, her back facing Sidney trying to forget about any work she needed to do the next day. Just as sleep claimed the reporter, she felt a smooth warm body spoon behind her, soft breaths tickling behind her ear and a delicate arm draped across her waist. She pursed her lips as she smiled, aware that she couldn't bring her arm up to touch them. She didn't want to stir the sleeping woman from behind.

* * *

_**Post A/N: Again no Beta, I know I misspell things. Gladly point out any mistakes I've made so I can fix them. Review please or any criticisms, it keeps me going.**_


End file.
